Information regarding the makeup of large organizations has become increasingly available in electronic form. However, information regarding individuals within that organization is frequently spread among multiple data repositories, making a search of all the available information laborious for a user. Further, information retrieved from multiple repositories may be laborious to correlate, making more difficult the task of building a unified profile for an individual. Similarly, if a searching user wishes to learn the relationship between an individual and others in their organization, this relationship information may also be spread amongst the multiple data repositories. As such, a user wishing to gather information about an individual and their relationship to others in an organization may find themselves inefficiently attempting to perform a multitude of searches and manage a plethora of unconnected information. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.